The Magic People
by Tigrin92
Summary: It is Harry, Ron and Hermione's last year at hogwarts and there is a curse on all seventh years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tigers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters only my own personal characters. I also don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were now seventh years. It was about four weeks till graduation. To everyone surprise they were being taken into the Forbidden Forest for end of the year lessons. When the got into the forest the group saw that someone was standing over big thing. When they got closer they saw it was a girl standing over a giant spider.

"Young women why are you here?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I live here cat lady. Why would you ask that can't you see what I am?" the girl responded loudly because of the distance. The group walked closer to the girl and now saw that the girl had tiger eyes and tall on her body.

"What are you?" asked Malfoy disgusted.

"I, little rude one, am a tiger girl. You must not know a lot boy." she responded once again.

"What is your name girl?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly to the tiger girl.

"My name mistress is Kali." the tiger girl answered with a profetional tone.

"Well Kali, I am Professor McGonagall. We are here to be taught about the different types of animal people for the next week." Professor McGonagall told her.

"Oh well then I guess I had better take you to my mistress so you can be taught about the tigers." Kali said kindly and started to lead the way to her people.

While they were walking they saw that Kali was walking on the front of her feet. When they saw her village they were astonished. There were huts everywhere and people walking out and about like there was no danger in the forest. They all looked and walked something like Kali. The only difference between them was that there was male, female and the looks that defined them. They got to the middle of the village when a man ran out of one of the huts and hugged Kali.

"Kali, my love it has been so long." he said the happiness in his voice was showing so much.

"Tommy, I can't believe you came to meet me when I came back." Kali responded to the man named Tommy.

"You didn't expect me to meet my mate when she came home?" Tommy asked sadly.

"Darling, I am so sorry I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you didn't know when I was coming back so you wouldn't know I was coming now." Kali answered nicely to her mate trying to get him to not cry.

They continued to walk until the got to a single hut. Kali then let out a loud growl. Nobody felt scared though they all felt like she was announcing them to the person inside. A couple of seconds later a girl came out. She was about five eleven and her hair went to her waist it was a brilliant orange with black stripes. She just like Kali walked on the front of her feet.

"Thank you for coming to learn about us. We are glad you were able to make it safely." she said with a sweet sound to her voice. Her voice was also laced with a Japanese accent. She then had invited them into her hut. When they went in Kali and Tommy were excused to go home. When they got inside they saw three other people inside. One was a boy who looked like he was eight, his hair went everywhere and it was the same color as the women who had let them in. There were also two girls, one looked as old as the boy, her hair went to her neck and it was white with black stripes. The other looked older than the girl with orange hair. Her hair was to her ankles and it was white with black stripes also. They were sitting on the ground playing with cards and a piece of string. When they sensed someone coming into the hut behind them they stopped the game and looked up to see how it was with the girl.

"Mommy, are these the people we are going to be teaching about our ways?" the young boy asked at the same time he was got up and was running to her so he could hug her.

"Yes Akira, these are the people we are to teach." she turned around and introduced them all. "This is my adopted son Akira, my older sister Kuria, my sisters adopted daughter Katiana and I am Tigrin." she told them all.

"Well come on in and sit down. The hut is enchanted to make room for the amount of people inside." Kuria said sweetly to all of them but the moment Malfoy stepped in she jumped up. "You get out, I refuse to have you in my hut or have you taught about my people." she screamed loudly.

"Sister calm down, you can't kill him even if he is a snake." Tigrin said after she had grabbed her sister and held her back from attacking the blond boy that was annoying her just by standing there. After three minutes Tigrin finally let go of her sister. She walked over to Malfoy and asked him kindly to leave the hut. When he left Kuria finally sat down and started to teach them about how they lived and worked in the forest as a pack and what the words they said meant to them and not what they sounded like to humans or what they called mortals.

Chapter Two

Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Inuyasha characters only my own personal characters.

Once they had finished teaching them about the tigers they took them out of the hut so they could answer questions. Harry asked a question the all had.

"Why did you call Malfoy a snake?"

"We called him a snake because that is what he is. A slimy, sneaky, evil snake." answered Tigrin angrily.

"Well Katiana and Akira are going to take you to the dog's village so you can learn from them." directed Kuria sternly.

Katiana and Akira came forward and motioned for the Hogwarts Students to follow them. They walked through the forest silently for about twenty minutes until they reached another village. At the village the people looked different and acted different then the tigers. They all acted as if there could be an attack any minute. Most of them had pointed ears and if they didn't there ears were like dogs ears on the top of there head. They walked on flat feet. When they got inside Katiana and Akira stopped walking and just stood there with the heads tilted to he side so there neck showed.

"Everyone tilt you head or they will get angered and kill you on accident." Katiana directed quietly. Everyone but Malfoy did as told. A few minutes later everyone heard a scream behind them. They all turned to see a dog man holding Malfoy up by his neck.

"Why shouldn't I kill you for you disrespect?" he asked with anger lacing his Japanese accented voice. Malfoy quivered in fear because of the sound of his harsh voice.

"Hello Sesshoumaru how are you today?" asked Akira happily and acting as if he didn't see Malfoy being chocked.

"I am well Akira." answered Sesshoumaru. "May I know why you are her with mortals and a snake? He asked with respect in his voice for the young tiger.

"Oh that one is easy. These are the student from Hogwarts." Akira answered in a descending tone.

You know that I only tolerate you because of who you mother is so why do you continually try to get me angry?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to hold his beast in.

"I have no idea it just is natural to talk like that. I guess it is because of how my mother is." Akira answered in a revelating tone.


	2. Chapter 2 Dogs

Chapter Two

Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Inuyasha characters only my own personal characters.

Once they had finished teaching them about the tigers they took them out of the hut so they could answer questions. Harry asked a question the all had.

"Why did you call Malfoy a snake?"

"We called him a snake because that is what he is. A slimy, sneaky, evil snake." answered Tigrin angrily.

"Well Katiana and Akira are going to take you to the dog's village so you can learn from them." directed Kuria sternly.

Katiana and Akira came forward and motioned for the Hogwarts Students to follow them. They walked through the forest silently for about twenty minutes until they reached another village. At the village the people looked different and acted different then the tigers. They all acted as if there could be an attack any minute. Most of them had pointed ears and if they didn't there ears were like dogs ears on the top of there head. They walked on flat feet. When they got inside Katiana and Akira stopped walking and just stood there with the heads tilted to he side so there neck showed.

"Everyone tilt you head or they will get angered and kill you on accident." Katiana directed quietly. Everyone but Malfoy did as told. A few minutes later everyone heard a scream behind them. They all turned to see a dog man holding Malfoy up by his neck.

"Why shouldn't I kill you for you disrespect?" he asked with anger lacing his Japanese accented voice. Malfoy quivered in fear because of the sound of his harsh voice.

"Hello Sesshoumaru how are you today?" asked Akira happily and acting as if he didn't see Malfoy being chocked.

"I am well Akira." answered Sesshoumaru. "May I know why you are her with mortals and a snake? He asked with respect in his voice for the young tiger.

"Oh that one is easy. These are the student from Hogwarts." Akira answered in a descending tone.

You know that I only tolerate you because of who you mother is so why do you continually try to get me angry?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to hold his beast in.

"I have no idea it just is natural to talk like that. I guess it is because of how my mother is." Akira answered in a revelating tone. Akkira then turned to leave when one of the slithereens spoke up.

"Aren't you goimg to tell him to put Malfoy down?"

"No, if Akira will nt do that it would be very rude to tell him what to do." Katiana answered before Akira could open his mouth to respond. "Now Sesshoumaru you can take them and teach them about your own culture."

"Fine but can I kill the snake before I start?" Sesshoumaru asked before they left. They both just shock there heads and in his mind they responded. '_Hey by the way Mom's wanted to kill him and we had to stop them to.' _In an even smaller wishper they said. '_Kill him in the forest if you can.' _With that they left. Sesshoumaru introdyced his adoptive daughter Rin. They were surprised to find out that she had long black hair and her eyes were a beautiful green color. He then introduced them to his infureating half brother Inuyasha. After the introductions they started explaning the way of the dogs. During the lessonm Harry, Ron and Hermione started wondering why they had to learn about all of this.


	3. Chapter 3 AN

A/N. Hey everyone i am not doing anything with this story unless someone actually likes it and reviews. i like it but the plot bunnies have left me.

if you want me to update give me idea's to make it better.


End file.
